


Sending shivers up and down my spine

by cigarettesandalcohol



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, it's just the overall....situation and setting, it's tagged as Teen and Up Audiences because there's really nothing smutty at all, just two idiots in love i guess, victor dealing with his feelings i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandalcohol/pseuds/cigarettesandalcohol
Summary: (Can be read as a not-so-smutty sequel to "Love to Hate You")
Relationships: Victor Lindelöf/Harry Maguire
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Sending shivers up and down my spine

**Author's Note:**

> The title is, once again, taken from the song "Love to Hate You", which is perfect for the Lindelöf/Maguire relationship.

Harry was _loud_. Victor never really knew until now; he's heard him shouting on the pitch but that was different, that was just frustration and the will to play better than the opposition - it couldn't compare to the low grunts that were now echoing in Victor's brain. This, combined with the hot breath brushing against his right cheek and neck, was something he still wasn't able to fully process. What has happened between them? What's been happening for the past five minutes - Victor felt like he didn't have a chance to take a deep breath and stop for a moment to think about it. Harry was all over him, and it affected his way of thinking, his brain functioning rationally.

He pushed him away at first, not to _stop_ him, just to catch his breath and collect his thoughts, and Harry looked hurt at that moment. From then on, Victor knew there was no point in trying to think rationally tonight - his reason was betraying him and common sense was missing in this situation. " _Go on_ ," he had to exhale, to convince Harry to get on with it. 

He's actually falling apart and if it wasn't for Harry's strong hands holding him, he would surely break into millions of pieces - he tries to thank him but his breath is short and he's just mumbling, hoping Harry can make some sense of his distorted words. 

_This can't be happening._

He tries to tell himself that it's not real, he might be just dreaming; this couldn't happen here because it just _doesn't happen_ and it n _ever happened before_ ; and his consciousness balances between trying to wake up and trying to enjoy every second of it. Then, he realized, that Harry's weight is very real, the way he tries to support himself on his hands but fails and just presses him into the mattress which he loves because it gives him no chance of running away, nor physically nor in his mind. He's made to be present, to feel, to know, to perceive this moment.

There are some thoughts he can't quite push away, and that's the fact that he's been chatting calmly with Dave just ten minutes ago, and that fifteen minutes ago, Solskjaer was standing over him with a hand protectively on his shoulder, saying _Well done today, Victor_ after seeing his results from the training, and the fact that all of this could happen within the span of half an hour seemed both twisted and arousing. If they only knew -

He feels Harry's heartbeat against his own chest and it's strangely intimate because only now, he realizes blood is rushing in the same way in their bodies, their hearts are beating like crazy, and they're both living human beings. It almost tickles and Victor has to giggle as he wraps his hands around his partner's back, feeling the structure of his shoulder blades under his fingers. _Harry Fucking Maguire_. _Who would have guessed_? He slides his hands up onto the back of Harry's neck and then digs his fingers in the hair, enjoying the feeling of it. He pulls on it, taking a bit of revenge for his own pain, but when he pulls way too hard, Harry raises his head and looks at him with concern.

Neither of them wants to speak up in fear of breaking the power of the moment, so there is only a question in Harry's eyes, and no matter the darkness, Victor can read it.

 _Yes, it hurts_. It probably shouldn't and he feels bad that it does because Harry's extremely concerned, gentle, and patient, but he just can't help it. Even now, when he noticed Victor's stiff, pained look and furrowed brows, he brought his palm to Vic's cheek, waiting for him to react.

"It's fine," he manages to say and although he's whispering, it's still loud, resonating in Victor's ear. "We don't have to - "

It drives him insane that Harry acts like this, especially when he himself can't even put on a face brave enough to make Harry shut up. He _loves it_ though. The way they went from sitting together on the bus and occasionally sharing a few smiles on the pitch - now this was completely different.

Victor smiles and wonders if Dave knows. ( _He always seemed to know everything that was going through his mind_ ).

"What are you smiling for?"

" _Nothing_."

The smile is just fleeting, there are other things to think about, and when Harry kisses him, he realizes he probably shouldn't be thinking about de Gea at all now. Harry strokes his cheek again, staring down in his eyes.

 _There's so much we don't even know_ , Victor thought. _We don't really know each other at all_. It makes his heart feel heavy for a moment but Harry's soft eyes make his doubtful mind melt. _It doesn't matter_. _Nothing matters now_. Reason had no place here. Harry tried to be reasonable - he tried to stop him when the kissing got too heated, he tried to lock the door before they even started, he tried to say something about the lads in next room; he grabbed Victor's hands when they were roaming _too_ freely, he said something about _never doing this before_ and about condoms and tried to convince Vic it would be better to wait but all it took was just another kiss and Victor felt that there was no point in waiting and ruining this moment. This had to be the most intimate moment in their relationship, that seemed non-existent a few days ago - and now Harry was everything that surrounded him, his whole world now. He felt at peace with it. Harry's presence was assured, the weight and warmth of his body giving Victor exactly the kind of sense of protection he needed.

"You look so good," Harry says and Victor is sure everyone in the next room could hear him. There's more kissing and Harry's fingers find their way in Lindelöf's hair, he's repaying the hair pulling with the same passion and vigor and he seems to be loving those curled ends. Holding onto them was his only concern. "You're so good - "

" _Sssssh -_ " He has to laugh, brushing his lips against Harry's cheek and trying to get closer to his ear, whispering as quietly as he could, because at least one of them had to be quiet now.

Should he even be laughing now? It wasn't the time and place to laugh. Still, he couldn't help it, no matter the discomfort and pain and awkwardness of their every move.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked before trailing kisses along his collarbone.

_This. This all. You. Us. Your breathing. You kissing me. Me kissing you. The heat. The sweat on the lower back. Sheets sticking to their limbs. A more comfortable single bed for the two of them. The thought of other lads probably playing FIFA in their rooms. Michael planning tomorrow's training._

_"_ Nothing. _"_


End file.
